The most (un)loved
by almikkus
Summary: What's life when you have strict parents who can control everything, especially if they think you're a 'born failure? It's hard, they don't even want to listen to you and always find a reason to hurt you. One day, a teenager finds a key to a new world. Will he make new friends? Who is the mysterious unicorn hiding in the frozen north? And who in reality drives Alex so crazy?
1. Prologue

My city, as always it's been looking. Dying. Trains didn't go through our station for 9 years. And to make things worse, most people… well, nearly all of them… they had happy lives doing what they wanted. What they wished for. Having everything they needed. Wives, husbands, children, friends and companions… everything.

But there was one person in the entire planet who had different. Being a born failure isn't easy. Especially when it's being one of that kind. Alone and untrusted. Doing whatever people around me asked to, but not what I wanted. Days and nights passed for me the same. With the same routine. I wake up, go to school… where nobody likes me… go back home, and lay in bed. In total boredom. In other words, I had no will. I was powerless. People always shouted to me in a very, very rude way to me. But when they talked with everyone except me, they acted so normal. And they agreed in just one thing.

They all kept thinking of me so bad. That I'm lazy. But it was all lies. I knew the best what I was and what I would be. Forever. A failure. Whatever I tried to do, I failed. But one day, I came up to an idea to writing poems. Deep in my heart, though, I was aware that these were empty words, as most people commenting them mostly were hiding their bad feelings. I could see it. I just… could. By the way they wrote to me. It all could lead to nothing.

Until one day… one fateful day.

 _My home, on Friday_

The last few days were very rainy. However, this day, my parents were leaving home for a short time. And as always, I was ordered to not go outside and watch some boring movies on TV. Once they left, I went back to my bedroom, closing the doors behind and turned on TV, just to see always the same shit. I let out a big yawn.

"Oh, what's the point…" I sighed, deciding to browse through satellite channels. Some of them were locked with a code. However, I was aware of how easy codes my mother used. It was 1411, the date she was born. I had to type it every time I turned on a locked channel. Especially channels meant for kids and teens. It hurt me so much that I couldn't simply watch them like any other people did.

Until I reached channel number 114. This could be my last stand, typing the same unlocking code. The channel bar did not show what was airing right now. But I actually knew what it was and why my parents hated within me – it was _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I was so fond of it since 2012. Every time I watched it, it did bring tears to my eyes. "If I could live there…" I thought. Their colorful and peaceful world did somewhat work on my imagination.

Then there was a time when I started believing there isn't just this world. And, as usual, people ordered me simply to shut up. Totally. I couldn't say anything out of my mind around them. This time, I was home alone. I could do nearly anything I pleased, as long it wasn't anything that would rise suspicions.

 _Monday_

Today, we were heading for the antique shop in Jastrzębie. It was again the same, boring trip there and back again. The only things there I was really interested, were 12-inch LPs. And again this met with instant disapproval.

"These black disks are obsolete. How would you use them, bastard?" My mother asked.

"That's not the way…" I tried to say.

"This _is_ the way to keep you quiet. So shut up." I was stopped by her.

I knew how rude she was to me. She didn't even want to understand my interests. Then I was aware what I had to do. I headed to toilet, thinking of how evil this world is, full of greed and lies.

A few seconds later I went out. Something – however – instantly took my attention.

It was a mirror. And, to my total surprise, looked like the one in a movie I liked. A sticky note told _Please do not touch – very fragile!_ I waited, looking at my own reflection. I realized I still had a pigeon feather in one of my pockets. I took it out and threw it towards the mirror, thinking it will break. Broken things were the most frequent sight with me, but these weren't accidents, people actually wanted to make things fall from my hands and think I am not good for carrying fragile objects. I threw the feather…

The next thing completely stunned me. The feather actually passed through the mirror! I started heavily breathing. Soon, a letter went out the mirror. I opened the scroll.

 _If you threw that feather, remember. Come here again tomorrow before midnight. I know you are there, and I know what you want to. I even see you as one of ours._

My heart skipped a beat. They knew I am coming. I started to fear that they hate me as well.


	2. Beginnings

**Okay, so here we're getting into the story now. I'm sorry if it's short or weak in any way.**

Chapter 1 – Beginnings

 _Outside my own home_

Morning. Another, boring morning! I wake up as any other day, with my left leg. Oh my God, I wonder when this will have an end. By the way, my name is Alex, I'm an 18 years old guy living in a dull city in Poland. All I can say about me – I'm the most hated man in this world. Not only I was hated. In fact, I understood that my life is pointless and very miserable. My school life was, in just one word, a failure. People just ignored me, turned their eyes away from me and… yes, I had mostly F's from top to bottom. The only thing I am good, is gymnastics, just because I'm always willing to do anything.

It was a very rainy, stormy… gray Tuesday evening. It rained heavily and there was no electricity in most of the city since last night because of the storm. Lightning bolts reaching down to the ground… and I was supposed to go to my art lessons. Only to discover my teacher won't be present today. Luckily I had a bike, so I decided to go somewhere… I knew about.

An antique shop. I was there last week when I saw a mirror. However, it was written "do not touch" on a sheet attached to it. So I thought it was fragile. The point was, I liked to watch myself reading books in it, it was the only thing I really liked. Reading books was my favorite thing, and my imagination… it was one of the things people did not like within me. To make things worse, they just thought that the world was only one – as opposed to what I used to think until I gave up this idea.

To make sure this mirror was really not to be touched, I touched the frame with just my finger very gently, then I grabbed a bird feather from my pocket. It was indeed a mirror like any other mirrors, for me – unimportant from theory. However, something happened from inside. I could hear something. Voices. Soon, I found a parchment on a nearby table. It was written:

 _Tonight, a few minutes before midnight, the portal will be open. If you're reading it, YOU are the chosen one. Just hide yourself in the toilet before the shop is closing._

A portal? Okay. If I'm a chosen one, I moved near the toilet rooms. Few hours passed and I moved to the men's toilet room, without turning the lights on. Soon, the music was turned off and the last doors were closed. I fell asleep. But before I did it, I set my phone to ring gently somewhere before midnight.

And again several hours passed. My phone rang at 11.45pm. Now the hardest point. Is there a point to cross the portal by entering the mirror, if I'm the unloved, unwanted kid? From the other side, nobody knew me there, so I could give up my old life here. I won't have to worry about anybody from there…

"Certainly. If I was hated even there, I'd really… kill myself…" I said. The portal was open. "Remember, don't freak out, Alex. One mistake can be your last."

And then was a jump into the mirror. Sucked by a vortex. It was dark… very dark… It was just a matter of few seconds before I fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

 _Outside of Fluttershy's cottage_

I woke up just a few hours later. And it was again morning. But, one thing has changed. I wasn't in the shop anymore. And I knew where I really was.

"Fluttershy's cottage!" I yelled. "But… oh no, another nightmare!" I decided to punch myself in face. After a moment of daze, I quickly assumed it was not a nightmare. And that I am a pony. Maybe… an Earth pony, nothing else. I laid down and burst into tears.

"Holy God… I'm so alone… like it was…" I yelled. I felt an emptiness in my heart. If I was the most hated, I had no friends. "But please, have mercy for me… I really know what friendship is… but how to tell it if I my life was miserable?"

Soon, I felt somebody… no, somepony laid next to me.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"My life…" I said. "It was horrible. I was constantly being told to shut up when I had something very important to say… people did not want to befriend me… I can say even in this world I won't find peace or understanding."

"Oh, poor boy…" she said. "What's your name?"

"It matters so much to you? Alex… my name is Alex. I wanted to leave my city. Earth is too cruel."

"It matters… I'm Fluttershy, I represent the element of kindness." Fluttershy told to me.

"Oh… nice to meet you tho…" I said with a sad tone. "But, please… don't tell anypony that I'm here… and do not make me see any mirror. I think I'm an Earth pony after all."

"No problem, my dear." Fluttershy told me directly to my ear.

 _Ponyville, in a café_

Nice day. Fluttershy went to Ponyville again, to meet the rest of Mane 6 in a cafeteria.

"…and the battle with Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Now it's just funny to say that… well. Hope Zecora won't send me again to the past, I saw it enough. Want some cake, Rarity?"

"Enough of cakes!" Rarity yelled. "I think I'm getting sick of them… and a lot of orders… you hit it. A new creation for customers in Manehattan."

"Chill, Rarity. Your sister can help you of course." Twilight replied.

"Okay… if I can have some cold water…" And this was Applejack, eating some apples.

Twilight turned her head to just watch Dr. Whooves with Derpy and Octavia, enjoying a fresh coconut.

"Ah… the Time Turner must have been on holidays…" Rainbow Dash mumbled. "Never mind. Gonna be on the next Wonderbolts show on Saturday!"

"By the way. Fluttershy. What was that loud bang near your house? I saw a pony who crashed…"

It was Princess Cadance.

"I promised to him I will never tell anypony of him, Your Highness." Fluttershy answered.

"Ok. No problem."

 _Fluttershy's cottage_

As I was asked to, I took care of Fluttershy's pet rabbit called Angel. I quickly discovered that it was real fun. I think I am loved… unlike my home world where I was the most hated man ever… Oh my God, this is so beautiful! Fluttershy came back.

"Hello my dear. How ya doin'?" she asked.

"My dear…" I replied to her. "I've never been happier than recently… but there's still a problem. Of friends, I have just you… no one else… now we can go to Ponyville."

"Ehm… nice idea. I can give you a tour."

 _Ponyville_

The first town I've seen in all Equestria. It's bigger than I thought to be. Full of ponies… literally. Some of them were entertaining others. However, soon it started. People threw some suspicious looks at me.

"Why… always… me?" I yelled.

"This is because you don't even have a cutie mark, dear." Fluttershy told me.

I looked on my backside. Seriously, the sight shocked me. It wasn't about the absence of a cutie mark. It was about…

"Wings… I'm a Pegasus pony… not an Earth pony…" I said. "Let's go to a library?"

"Of course we should! Twilight Sparkle is one of the wisest ponies you'll ever meet!"

 _Twilight's castle_

"Hello? Anyone there?" Fluttershy asked, knocking the door.

"Hi Fluttershy. I'm sorry, I was… oh, sweet Celestia! You must be the new pony, right?" Twilight shouted.

"Um… yes, that's it. But listen, I had to escape from my world… my life was… literally… horrible." I explained. "Starting from having unloving parents… no friends… no luck… I don't even have a girlfriend. I was a born failure there."

"See, he's a very handsome… Alicorn, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

No, that can't be possible. My jaw dropped. I think I'm a Pegasus pony.

"Why… did… you… say… ALICORN?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really, you should look into your mirror." Twilight said.

No… I can't be an Alicorn…

"But… this is impossible!" I yelled. "I know only Flurry Heart is a born Alicorn!"

"When you came here, you became an Alicorn too, my dear!"

I recognized this voice.

"Princess… Celestia?" I asked, again in disbelief. "No, I cannot be one!"

Suddenly, Twilight used her magic to summon a mirror. It was the moment I was left shocked. With my jaw dropped. I really am an Alicorn!

"Oh… my… GOD!" I yelled with a smile on my face. "But… I still don't know how it was possible!"

"You see, we've known a lot of people who arrived there. The most normal ones became Earth ponies. The sporty ones became Pegasi. The smart ones became unicorns. But you… you were the loneliest, saddest and most damaged man in the world you lived before… You did not have friends, but you certainly stood on your ideals, no matter what people tried to tell you. I knew you will arrive here. I wrote that letter. I was hoping that you will come here. For this, you've certainly deserved to be an Alicorn… now it's time to discover your talents. Once you will do it, you will get another reward."

"So… it was you…" I said gently. "You wrote a letter to me… but what would happen here if I did not reply, if it was someone else? I'd certainly kill myself… my life was truly terrible."

"No one else would. I just knew. I knew it would be YOU, my dear. I'd be very sad if someone else did that to deepen your sadness. If it would happen, he'd be just an Earth pony."

"Oh… I knew what I was doing. All these things… I wanted to express my feelings through words. I wrote poems, and this is one of the few things I loved to do."

POOF!

A puff of smoke left me very quickly. I was confused.

"What was that? Did I say anything wrong?" I asked.

"No… you had a talent before… and this is your reward!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

I looked around until I took a look on my backside.

It was unbelievable. _Once you will do it, you will get another reward_. I wrote poems, and this was a talent. I got a cutie mark!

"Alex" Celestia told me. "This is your reward! You got a cutie mark!"

"And it's not just a cutie mark…" Fluttershy told me. "It's a quill… a Phoenix quill!"

I couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted to jump. And shout. I was even crying from happiness.

"Oh, sweet Celestia!" I yelled in my joy. "My dear ponies… one very serious matter. You are my first true friends."

"True. You truly deserved to have friends." Celestia changed her tone to a firm one. "And my dearest apologies. As a Princess, I have royal duties, so I have to go. Have a good life here, Alex."

In one moment, Celestia disappeared.

"Teleportation." I said. "Hm… it's gonna be useful if my wings would be broken."

"Did you ever have any of your bones… broken? Legs, arms, anything?" Fluttershy asked with a great curiosity.

"People in my surroundings had broken legs. One had his nose broken in a bad accident playing football. But me? Never. I'm so happy to be that hard. I survived a lot of bad accidents." I said in a firm tone. "Now… I suppose I need to get a job."

"And we obviously don't know what are you good at." Twilight told.

"I'm… smart. Presumably I should find somebody who is good in magic, or has a lot of…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Somebody appeared in front of the round table.

"Ho, ho, ho." Somepony said, it was a female. "New? What's your name?"

"Um… Alex." I replied.

"Strange… where are you from?"

"Not from here."

"He says he's from the real world, right?" Fluttershy asked again.

"That's right." I said. "So… what do you have for me?"

"Well… I guess you can go with me."

Twilight and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Okay… I hope I'll see ya someday."

"Goodbye. Have a nice stay."


	3. Darkness comes to life - Part I

Chapter 2 – Darkness comes to life part I

 _The other castle, in Everfree Forest_

She took me to a castle where Celestia and Luna once reigned over all the Equestria. It wasn't a dull place anymore. I remember Mane Six were here to repair most of the damage caused by Nightmare Moon over a thousand years ago.

"Welcome." The female said. "Let me introduce myself. I am… Moonlight Shadow, I hope you feel good."

"Y-Yes… _Moonlight Shadow_!" I said in a bit uncertain tone.

"Oh, feeling fear? No, no, no, my dear. There's nothing to be scared of. But… yeah, some ponies are afraid of me, living here in a dark place… I used to fight against Discord and Tirek."

"But… how did you do that?"

"I'm so old now… kinda immortal. I knew almost every cure for every illness that ever caught me." She said in a calm tone. "And… how old are you?"

"Just 18. In my world, at this age I become an adult."

"Young… I've never seen a younger servant."

"Servant?"

I was a little scared. There was an Alicorn pony standing in front of us, her eyes glowing strangely green – as did the eyes of Midnight Shadow. Her mane was dirty and untidy, like she didn't bathe for a lot of time.

"First, I want to ask you something. Would you like to master magic?"

"Y-Yes, I want to, madam."

"Well." She gasped. "I think you never had to do with magic, so… first task, you have to learn how to levitate things. Do you see this huge stone?

"I see."

"Concentrate… Focus your eyes on the stone… and you will be able to make it hover a little."

I focused. It wasn't that easy, but I tried. After a few fails, I managed to make it hover a little above the floor, until it fell with a loud thud.

"Good. I see you're tired, you have to take a good nap."

"Certainly."

Midnight Shadow took me to a guest room with a comfy bed.

 _Still in the castle, night_

Midnight Shadow was reading a book, called _The Unsolved Myths and Legends of Equestria_. One of the pages said:

 _Most of the ponies know there are just two real royal sisters, Celestia and Luna. They reigned along with their adoptive niece Princess Cadence, who not so long ago married Shining Armor and took responsibility of the Crystal Empire after King Sombra was finally defeated. Until today, however, there's a myth telling there was a third sister. Nobody knows where did she vanish. It's told that somebody used dark magic so powerful to take over her mind and let others totally forget about Princess Sky Tear._

On the other page, it was:

 _There are six Elements of Harmony, given by a Tree of Harmony, lying deep under the Everfree Forest. The legend says, the bravest pony who will do everything to save the world, can summon an Element of Bravery. It gives powers so huge even the dark force can't combat against. This legend is also told to be long forgotten centuries ago._

Midnight Shadow laughed.

"Hehehe… Let's keep everypony think so. Right, my servant?"

The servant nodded in agreement. "You're always right, mistress."

 _A new day, Ponyville_

"You think… Alex trusted a liar?" Applejack asked.

Twilight huffed in anger. "Yes… he did so. If so, he can't be trusted."

"At least… he did it willingly. If he didn't…"

"We would try to get him away. But think, Applejack, think!" Rainbow Dash said in a very firm tone. "If we knew about it? She must be the worst of her kind. No surprise he joined her. I wonder… what's she up to?"

"I guess… she's waiting for a right moment. She'll kill him… or what can be worse, send him back to his home world."

"Then… who will be here to make fun of? Pinkie Pie asked in a bit of surprise.

"Nobody. We can't make fun of anybody." Twilight replied. "I'm a Princess of friendship, and I cannot allow that. Maybe he joined a liar, maybe he can't be trusted anymore. But it does mean we have just to leave him alone."

"Okay… now to the things. Who was that mare?" Celestia asked.

"Hm… I don't have any idea, Princess." Twilight said.

"Me neither. But I know there's a liar around. We have to see what he… or she… is up to."

"Don't worry Princess. We're the Elements of Harmony. Remember?" Rarity told.

 _Everfree Forest Castle_

"Alex? Wakey-wakey, breakfast is ready."

I woke up.

"Good morning, mistress." I said as I got up from bed.

"Good morning to you, my apprentice." Midnight Shadow replied.

"Good morning, Alex." The Alicorn told.

"Get back to work, Sky Tear. Apologize me… she finds you rather… gentle. But I can't allow her any moment of relax."

"I-I'm…"

"Nothing special, my dear. Just calm down. You don't have to work all day and night. I know a potion to keep my servant… always on command. So she doesn't have to sleep."

I nodded. I felt strange. Midnight Shadow was so nice to me, but why did she use Sky Tear as her servant? And what was strange about the things here?

"I know you feel kinda scared… there's nothing to worry about. We still have time."

I went to a table, my breakfast was already done.

"Um… yummy." I said, nodding. "Humans don't even dare to eat flowers."

"I guess… you have a lot of knowledge about _your_ world." Midnight said.

"Y-Yes, I guess so."

 _Canterlot_

Celestia turned her look into the royal guards.

"As you think, the newcomer decided to join the forces of a liar. Your duty is to defend the castle in case the liar or any of his servants should come. Shining Armor, thereby I allow you to take him under arrest should he come here. Else, you can't do anything to him. And remember, I only want any of them alive!"

"Yes, Princess." Shining Armor replied. He looked very serious. "We'll try anything to stop him from doing anything bad."

"Right. When the time will come, we'll be ready to fight back."

 _Everfree Forest Castle_

Now it's been almost three weeks since I'm here. During this time, I learned how to teleportate, levitate objects, and how to brew some potions. I think these were dark magic.

It was another night. After Midnight Shadow left the bedroom, I locked the door with magic and started reading a book.

 _The hypnosis spell is used mainly to force an individual to make everything what the caster wishes. It's one of the most forbidden jinxes in all Equestria. Used once by Queen Chrysalis against Shining Armor in order to take over Canterlot, and soon all Equestria. To make this spell last forever, the caster must be of strong will of doing evil, and sucking away all positive energy._

This made me wonder something. If Sky Tear's eyes are strangely glowing green – she could be under the effects of this spell. But how to reverse it? On the other page, it was written so:

 _One of the most evil spells is a mind changing jinx. When used properly, the victim will think of anything in a different way. It can be used to change good friends into deadly enemies. Said to be used a long time ago, to make people believe the legends are not true._

It made me think. What are the legends mentioned here? I grabbed another book and read it silently.

 _Most of the ponies know there are just two real royal sisters, Celestia and Luna. They reigned along with their adoptive sister Princess Cadence, who not so long ago married Shining Armor and took responsibility of the Crystal Empire after King Sombra was finally defeated. Until today, however, there's a myth telling there was a third sister. Nobody knows where did she vanish. It's told that somebody used dark magic so powerful to take over her mind and let others totally forget about Princess Sky Tear._

Sky Tear… it sounded to me very familiar. She is Midnight Shadow's servant, she was hypnotized, she doesn't even know who she really is… I started to fear that my "mistress" plots something evil.

 _Next day, but something strange happened_

11am, outside it was dark. Sun didn't rise, there was just the moon on the sky. Once passing alone through a corridor, I noticed some weird screams. When I opened, I was shocked. But I made a fake smile, seeing Celestia and Luna tied to chains and hanging upside down. Something was sucking away their powers. And without their powers, they could be unable to fulfill their duties, even if they were unchained.


	4. Darkness comes to life - Part II

Chapter 3 - Darkness comes to life part II

The next day was like other days. I suspected Midnight Shadow did something truly evil. But I managed somehow to hide my suspicions from her. That night, I decided to teleport to Canterlot, in hope I will get some useful informations on how to reverse the spells. But the answer was only one. The Elements of Harmony. But I didn't even know where they could be. I grabbed another book, this one was used by Celestia to contact Twilight Sparkle…

I grabbed a quill and started writing.

 _Listen, this is true. Midnight Shadow, my so-called mistress, is plotting something evil. She kidnapped the two royal sisters and drained their powers, that's why there's night all the time. Elements of Harmony are presumably missing. They can be used to reverse the jinxes she used a long time ago._

 _I need your help. I can't fight alone because… I'm so afraid._

Then I put the quill on its original place, same with the book. I just hope somebody will come to help me…

 _Everfree Forest Castle_

Then I fell asleep.

The next day… without the sun, just filled with darkness. I felt something deep into my heart. Then I saw an astonishing sight.

Midnight Shadow… she used her magic to open a box containing all six Elements of Harmony. She wasn't alone. Next to her, there was a pony who used to be imprisoned.

It was Nightmare Moon.

She used her magic to transfer their power into a dark crystal, glowing in a very dark purple. I guess it had to be the answer. But for now, I decided to stay where I was.

 _Twilight's castle_

Twilight woke up after she felt a little hungry. A little moment later, she noticed her book glow.

"Who is it writing right now…" she wondered.

She opened her book and read it aloud.

 _Listen, this is true. Midnight Shadow, my so-called mistress, is plotting something evil. She kidnapped the two royal sisters and drained their powers, that's why there's night all the time. Elements of Harmony are presumably missing. They can be used to reverse the jinxes she used a long time ago._

 _I need your help. I can't fight alone because… I'm so afraid._

"Ah. He must be lying." She sighed in disbelief, then going to kitchen to eat some cheese.

 _Everfree Forest Castle_

Now I was in a dark corridor. I felt really terrible. What I'm doing? Yes, I have to understand the power contained within the mysterious crystal… but what if something will go wrong?

I was sad. I was scared. And finally, I was alone. Deep in my heart I figured out what Midnight Shadow has done. She has made my friends… my first friends ever… think I'm a traitor. And now she must be getting ready to take over Equestria…

Soon, I slowly opened a door. It was where the crystal was.

"The crystal that contains the entire power of friendship… powers of the Princesses…" I said in a worried tone. "There we go to a point where we choose to die. But what if my mission… will fail? I'm sorry Midnight Shadow, you force me to do this."

I felt angry. I slowly took the crystal in my hooves and threw it with such force powerful to smash it.

Soon, a powerful magic emerged from it. It filled the room with so bright light.

 _Twilight's castle_

"Don't worry Spike. He won't do anything bad. You'll see, he isn't that much powerful." Rainbow Dash said in a firm tone. "I just know Alex must be involved in making this magic. He helped the liar…"

"Right… I believe you, Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle replied. "But… I think our enemy has stolen the Elements of Harmony, so we can't fight back. We're now weak."

"And yes you are." Somebody said.

The sight was unbelievable. Everybody had their jaws dropped by what they saw. A thing that never should happen.

"How… how did you escape? You were long lost!" Twilight said.

"True… I appreciate your knowledge, Princess of Friendship!" Nightmare Moon told in an evil tone. "Oh yes… I always wanted this to happen. Soon, I will be the Princess, and Midnight Shadow, will be the queen of all Equestria!"

Nightmare Moon laughed. However, Twilight felt somewhat enlighted.

"Nightmare Moon…" she said. "I think so. But tonight this… is going to have an end."

Everybody was astonished on what Twilight just said.

"I can see it. You and your servant… battling to death…"

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked with surprise.

"He figured out what you were doing. He figured out how to… He did it. He broke your dark crystal."

"WHAT?!" Nightmare Moon shouted in anger.

 _Everfree Forest Castle_

The crystal was broken. Now on the floor there were Elements of Harmony. Not six, but… _seven_.

"What is that Element?" I asked in surprise.

Soon, Midnight Shadow appeared in front of me, she looked really angry.

"You… how did you dare steal my powers!" she yelled.

"Now I know who you were… what you did to the poor Princesses… but I still don't know why there are seven Elements!"

"Seven… oh, how pathetic of you. But… you're gonna pay for it, traitor! You will still be hated by many… not to mention your old friends… soon their friendships… will turn into eternal hate."

"Mistress… but there's a problem. It's not one vs. one."

"What do you… how did you dare say it!"

"HOW DID YOU DARE STEAL OUR PRECIOUS FRIEND!" somebody screamed in anger.

"TWILIGHT!" I replied with a bright smile on my face.

The Mane Six came so close to me and started hugging me so tight.

"Listen, there's not much time, girls!" I said. "If we don't do anything, we'll die."

"Of course you are going to die. You will die even tonight!" Nightmare Moon shouted. "How pathetic from you… how did you escape my beautiful spell? Answer!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that. If you smashed the crystal, you would bring eternal chaos to a peaceful world. I couldn't do anything but smash it before you did. I observed you all. I read the forbidden books. I made my way to Canterlot, when they all were under effects of your curse! Deep in my heart my love for Equestria did not die. I would still love them even if you… tried to kill Celestia… soon we'll know the truth."

I felt tears started to flow against my cheeks.

"And no matter what you will do, we'll all stand for our precious friend!" Applejack replied.

"He understood the power of love. Without him, we're all dead." Fluttershy yelled.

"In the end, he remained loyal to the magic of friendship." Rainbow Dash said.

"There would be no fun anymore if you took over our beloved Equestria!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Beauty would lose its taste and understanding. What if we were greedy for power?" Rarity shouted.

"We're going to save our world from darkness you created!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

"And I understood the power of friendship. You did everything to destroy our hopes. But I felt it deep in my heart. I had to do it. I wanted to do it. I would do everything to save my friends." I told in a serious tone.

Nightmare Moon then shot a bolt of magic into us. However, we were fast enough to dodge it before it hit the pole meant for the crystal.

"Friends… you have to take your Elements. I'm going to fight." I said.

"But… if you die?" Twilight Sparkle asked me, still crying.

"Don't worry about me. Do you believe me?" I asked then.

"I believe you… but if you die, we'll die too." Fluttershy replied.

I went away, looking for any sign of Midnight Shadow. However, all I could feel was fear. I couldn't stop thinking about the new Element. It's unbelievable. I thought there were only six Elements. Where did the seventh come from, and who did it choose?

"Ah, there you are… you little coward." Nightmare Moon said to me with an evil grin on her face. "Daring to die, huh? Already… giving up?"

She then laughed, as I had a worried look. Soon, I felt a strange force wrap my body.

"What is that?!" Nightmare Moon asked in her astonishment.

"You see… but I'm not willing to give up!" I yelled, shooting a bolt of magic into her. She tried to fight back, but my spell was more powerful as it hit Nightmare Moon with great ease. Soon, she yelled in deep fright and flew away.

"How… how this is possible?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I know this force came from you." Twilight Sparkle mumbled. She was already close to me. "If it has to do with our Elements… they must be protecting you. But she was still brave enough to try and fight back. She couldn't. She… oh, Alex!"

Twilight started again to cry.

"Twilight… listen, my dear. We're all here. Soon it's gonna finish. They're never gonna win. Trust me, Twilight. They were preparing to do it centuries before I even was born."

"Ah… you're so childish. Soon, I'm going to wipe you out of existence." Midnight Shadow yelled. "Look at these two… so inseparable… I'm afraid this is your last stand, traitor."

She then shot a bolt of magic towards us. However, I didn't want to dodge right now. The magic that wrapped me caused the spell to fire back, hitting Midnight Shadow.

She fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"That force… I didn't think it was so strong to cause the spell to backfire… she's… dead."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen. You take care of the Princesses. You have to do this. Twilight… please, try to restore the powers of the Princesses."

 _Outside the castle_

Moon still shined on a cloudy sky, rain poured down onto hard ground, and I was wondering where Nightmare Moon and Midnight Shadow could be…

But instead of walking, I stopped. And it was the moment I realized what I have done before breaking the crystal was wrong. I felt an immense pain inside my all body. I laid down on cold and wet ground.

"Oh, God…" I whimpered, trying to hold my tears. "What monster I have become… I am such a coward… how could I do this to you, girls? Now I know what could happen…"

"Alex… is that you?" someone called. It was Twilight Sparkle.

"Go… I know what I did was wrong… the day I met Midnight Shadow… I joined her… what a prick I am… leave me alone, I didn't deserve your friendship…"

"It's okay, boy… you helped us discover the truth…" she replied to me.

"It's not okay, girl! When I saw these books… hypnosis spell, and one, very dark… _mind changing spell_ …"

"Boy… Alex, you discovered the spell that made us think you couldn't be trusted! And now…"

"I can't be trusted anymore… If you want to say this, then… I get it…" I said, still crying.

"Then the crystal… I think it kept these jinxes alive. When you broke it, I felt deep in my heart that was YOU. How could I keep myself in Ponyville? And my friends? It was when Nightmare Moon came to us, announcing her return… at first I couldn't believe, but I thought she did something evil. And now I see you here… but you feel distraught, right?"

"I only want to give up, this fight has no point… I feel that when I came, it only started the disaster. I brought an apocalypse to all of Equestria. I am the problem."

Soon, the rest came over to me, but I didn't even dare to look at them.

"Oh, poor thing…" Fluttershy sighed, then she let out a groan.

"He told me he wanted to give up…" Twilight explained. "He sees no point to fight… he thinks he brought disaster. What can we do?"

"I have no idea, my faithful student." Celestia told with a weak voice. "It's not about the fight… I fear more that he could harm himself… and die."

"Then… let me die in peace. Leave me alone." I growled.

"We can't." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Can't you see that I am really a worthless guy? I regret the day I was born… every day of my life… the world would be better without me, I brought disaster upon all of you and Equestria!" I shouted. "My parents were right… everyone I saw was right… until I met you… I understand that you wield the Elements, but they cannot help me. All I experienced was hate and other negative… things."

Applejack sighed.

"How the hay can he say such things about himself?" she said, slightly worried.

"Now I get it… he didn't have any friends before. His parents didn't show him enough love… or maybe didn't show at all?" Rarity asked.

"And honestly… people used to take advantage at my cost… And I myself was so stupid to do anything… whatever I did, was wrong. I know it can't be any better for me… each day goes worse. And…"

I suddenly felt my sight was becoming more blurry, until I collapsed. It didn't last too long until I woke up… but this wasn't reality, it was like a dream…

 _My dream_

I slowly stood on my front hooves and opened my eyes. The girls, Celestia and Luna were gone. I was in Ponyville… nah, that cannot be real Ponyville… too clean to be true.

"H-Hello?" I called. "Anypony there?"

Suddenly, I saw some fillies running through the streets, they all were happy…

"No, that can't be real…" I said hard. "I brought total chaos to Equestria, how is this possible?"

"I heard your wishes… I know what you've really wanted all the time." Somepony called.

"L-Luna? B-but…" I said, trying to hold my tears. "It can't be… why are the ponies so happy? I know what I want to do, it goes opposite."

Luna laughed, but then calmed down. "See, I knew you just wanted to be good." Another voice emerged.

"Celestia? How… how long have you known about this, Princess?"

"Uh, hate to admit it, but it was someone I used to know a long time ago, even before you and my faithful student were born."

"What did he do?"

"He told me he saw all of you in his dreams… he predicted the banishment of Nightmare Moon and her return… at first I did not believe him. He even predicted your arrival to Equestria."

"Is he… a fortune teller?" I asked quietly.

"Fortune teller? Oh no, my boy. He was the mightiest magician Equestria could ever know. And… I suppose I know who are so-called fortune tellers in your world."

"Yes… they mostly give sort of things that they claim to be lucky…"

Celestia then nodded. "Yes. Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't such a freak. I can tell you one thing now… do you see all these fillies being happy…"

"Rather fake happiness… they're hypnotized."

"Now boy, this is NOT what you think. This is what your future holds. You might be a very sad pony, you might have been hated for too long, but… ponies here love you. They want to be your friends. They see you as a powerful yet very gentle pony. I knew you are the one who read my letter. I could kill myself if it wasn't you…"

I then exploded in tears. I walked closer to Celestia.

"Princess… please…" I said, still crying. "Don't say things like this… I am here. To save you. And remember, no matter what could happen, I will forever love you."

"Like we will forever love you, our dear boy…" Luna whispered gently, she also started to cry.

The Princesses now hugged me tightly. What a coward I was to give up so easily…

Then I whispered them some words.

 _I am, who my enemies don't know who I am_

 _The last words of a true warrior I could say_

 _Harmony will be restored, nightmares will vanish_

 _In a night of fate that was sealed inside me_

 _Hopes will return, friendship conquer our hearts_

 _The words of a sad warrior whose life will_

 _Remain in hearts ours from yesterday,_

 _To the present, for the eternity_

Something started to happen. I was wrapped in a strange magic power.

"W-What is this?!" I cried.

"Your Element is now connected to the rest of them! The magic is working!" Celestia explained.

Soon I felt my eyes closing.

 _Reality_

I was asleep for a little long time before I regained control over my body.

"Oh… what was it?" Rarity asked.

"I was… wrapped with a kind of magic, I wonder what it could be." I told. "And I'm worried about Sky Tear… where is she gone?"

"Sky Tear? What are you talking about, Alex?" Celestia asked me with great surprise.

"Listen, Princess… this book… _The Unsolved Myths and Legends of Equestria._ Midnight Shadow had this book with her…

" _The Unsolved Myths and Legends of Equestria_?" Twilight Sparkle questioned herself.

"Weird…" Applejack said. "I can just see blank pages."

"But I can…" I said, fearing something bad will happen. "Do you, Princess? The book says… page 33. It says…"

"Interesting, but how…" Celestia told, before she widened her eyes in total shock.

"What is it… why is the Princess so… surprised?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Alex…" Celestia yelled. I jumped in fright. "Do you know you brought back a long lost Sky Tear?"

"Yes… but how the hay I could know by then she was… your youngest sister?"

Everyone widened their eyes and froze in complete shock, like a thunder just hit them.

Then, someone else emerged from the mist. It was Sky Tear, the third and youngest sister of both Celestia and Luna, filled with both sadness and joy.

"My dear… thank you for saving me from cruel fate…" she told me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and let out a sigh.

"It's okay, my dear…" I told her, still crying. "Don't worry Sky Tear, it's okay… please, look at your sisters, they certainly missed you so much…"


	5. New beginnings

Chapter 4 – New beginnings

 _Ponyville. Castle of Friendship_

A nice warm day has come. Finally I could forget about the recent accident with Midnight Shadow. I woke up not like before. I was really full of joy, especially about Twilight letting me stay at her castle.

"Good morning, Alex." A voice told.

"Hello, Spike." I replied. "And good morning. Rainbow Dash asked the Pegasi to completely clear the sky. After all, she did it for all of us."

"Wow… that's nice from her part. Where's the bathroom?"

Spike pointed at a door near the reading table. I think it was a personal bathroom. If yes, then the castle is made to accommodate the guests really well.

I went to the bathroom. Now I realized how luxurious was here. Bath, shower… toilet, sink and towels.

"Now that's what I didn't have back where I came from." I told in amazement.

"Good morning. Enjoying your stay?" came another voice.

"Um… hi, Twilight. What are you doing in my bathroom?" I asked a little bit of nervous.

"Sh, don't worry."

"Sorry… yeah, I'm fine. Where's breakfast?"

"Not so far from here. You're meeting another friend today."

"Friends? Oh, sweet!"

Now I was smiling.

 _Dining saloon_

It wasn't that much time before we arrived to the dining saloon. It was rather large, and the ceiling was high above my head. Spike was our cooker.

"What would ya like to eat?" Twilight asked me.

"Hm… I just… don't know. Where I came from I ate not enough." I replied.

"Let's see… try some daisies."

Oh no. How will I eat flowers? Besides… no, I'm a pony, and ponies really eat flowers…

"Um…" Then I took a bite.

Indeed it tasted nice. Oh, how foolish I am…

"It tastes good."

Few minutes later. I was done with breakfast.

 _Castle corridors_

Now it was time when Twilight guided me through her castle. I knew exactly the point. I just don't want to get lost.

"It sure is HUGE" I said.

"Not a thing." Twilight replied. "Besides, you should go here…"

Then Twilight pointed at a door.

I felt nervous. What could be inside? If there was another pony, then… oh, I was so afraid.

I opened the door. Seemingly, nobody was there.

"H-hello? Anypony there?" I said loudly, catching somepony's attention.

"Wuh…" a mare said. "I heard hay stacks about you. Name is Starlight Glimmer."

"Hi, Starlight Glimmer. I am Alex." I replied to her. "I…"

"There, there…" she whispered gently, while petting my mane and rubbing tears out my cheeks. Apparently, I was crying. "Once I had a real problem."

"What was it?"

"Well… it was when I was just a filly… I got very well along my friend Sunburst, then we two were young… one day, he saved me from a stack of falling books, and that's when he earned his cutie mark. You know… he's a talented unicorn, he went to Canterlot… to the school… and I felt abandoned… and this apparently was my curse, I thought cutie marks were evil… it had its culmination when I tried to change history of entire Equestria!"

Now she broke into tears.

"And?" I asked.

"She was… Twilight saved me…" she told, still crying. "I was nearly about to tear a scroll when Twilight convinced me to join her. And what brought you here, boy?"

"Long story… I made a lot of stupid mistakes… I just wanted to do everything good… all my best… but I failed anyways… back from where I came, I was a born failure. People didn't want to befriend me. They just kept me alive and quiet. I couldn't say anything. I thought there was something wrong with me… until I started watching a really nice show on TV, and it proved me wrong. I didn't do anything wrong. Something terribly wrong was with other people, not me. But… it didn't last too long until my parents cut me out from it, forcing me to study… until when I discovered that mirror. First, I thought it was fragile… and few days ago the very mirror brought me here. To Equestria. To you. However, it didn't start smoothly. Inside, I was screaming. Merely thinking about killing myself. Fluttershy found me crying, showing me the kindness I did not even receive. It was the time when Midnight Shadow encountered me… first I thought she was nice… but when I took a look on a forbidden book, I was horribly shocked. She casted a spell on the poor princess… then, she kidnapped Celestia and Luna…

I smashed her mysterious crystal and defeated her. It was the first time I actually believed that I will do it. And I did. I saved Equestria."

Now, I was crying. Deeply. Starlight Glimmer hugged me tightly.

"Did you have any… girlfriend?" she asked.

"No…" I replied swiftly. "Nobody wanted me there, and I saw no point in it."

 _Ponyville_

I was really happy to meet another friend, it was Starlight Glimmer. She was somewhat similar to me, she also felt alone, but in a different way than I was.

Now I and Twilight were roaming through the streets of Ponyville.

"First of all, I want to show you… yes, Sugarcube Corner." She told me smiling. "Our bakery. Pinkie Pie works here. She loves baking. And…"

Twilight Sparkle couldn't finish talking, as Pinkie Pie shot to us so suddenly, full of joy and a big smile on her face.

"WHOW! ALEX! I DIDN'T KNOW YA WOULD COME!" Pinkie Pie shouted, before trotting to me and hugging me tightly I nearly started to choke.

Twilight was fast enough to pull her away from me with magic.

"*Cough, cough* Oh, hay stacks! You could warn us!" I shot.

"Never mind! Twilight!" Pinkie replied.

"Ah! Alex, she's… hyper when she meets new ponies. She did the same thing when I arrived to Ponyville for my first time." Twilight explained.

Now I understood why Pinkie Pie is almost always seen really joyful. Now I turned my head back to Twilight.

"Where are we going now?' I asked.

"Carousel Boutique. Home and workplace of Rarity." Twilight answered. "Later we'll go to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Why?"

"You know, Rarity doesn't like anything dirty. And Applejack… she doesn't even mind about being dirty."

I simply nodded. Soon, we were standing next to the boutique. Twilight gave a knock on the door.

"Please come in!" A voice shouted.

"Good morning, Rarity." Twilight said.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing, I came with…"

Twilight was stopped by Rarity when she saw me again.

"Alex! Good morning, dear! How have you been so far?" Rarity asked me abruptly.

"Um… fine." I replied shyly.

There was another pony who noticed it.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy whispered. "Don't be shy, my friend."

As Twilight said before, the next stop was Sweet Apple Acres.

 _Sweet Apple Acres_

"Hello Twilight, hello Alex." Applejack yelled as she saw us from a good distance. "Ya showed up at a good time!"

"Whow… she indeed must be busy…" I whispered.

"Yeah, running a business like this requires a lot of work." Twilight said.

"And love." Applejack added. "Alex, say. Is there anything you do and put love into it?"

I sighed. "I… I don't know, what to say, AJ. Back home… people yelled at me… you know what it feels being lied to?"

Applejack then walked near me and hugged me tightly.

"Poor thing…" she said. "But here it's another matter. You found us. You found another life."

"I certainly would give up my old life to live here…" I replied.

"And, I'd like you to meet the rest of my family. This is Big Macintosh, call him Big Mac if you want…"

"Eeyup." Big Mac said in his easy to recognize, low and deep voice.

"My younger sister Apple Bloom, she recently got her cutie mark."

"Hi there, Alex" Apple Bloom shrugged with a smile.

"And our eldest member of the family. Granny Smith, she was one of the founders of Ponyville."

"Good morning!" Granny Smith yelled. "What is YOUR name, boy?"

"A… Alex." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Alex." I said again.

"How?"

"ALEX!" This time I yelled.

Granny Smith was nearly blown off because of my voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry madam!" I whined. Then I started crying again.

Oh, no! Not crying again! What on Equestria I'm doing! I felt so terrible.

"Boy, don't worry. We cry a lot in Equestria. And we ain't gonna taunt you for that!" Apple Bloom pointed out to me.

"She's right." Twilight said. "You can't beat yourself like that, my boy."

"But… I may be an Alicorn pony, but I didn't fully show my skills in magic… and I can't fly…"

Suddenly, somepony shot between us like crazy. Twilight Sparkle and the others fell on the ground, since they got dizzy. I was – to my complete SHOCK – still standing, my mind clear as a cloudless sky…

"*GASP* How… how did you that?" Applejack asked me in shock.

"I was asking the same!" Rainbow dash yelled. "I just heard him saying he can't fly… and suddenly BOOM! He didn't even get dizzy!"

"But it can't be possible! In my school… I was the worst in physical education… I'm not that type like you, I never went to gym, nothing… I was kept still at home…"

Rainbow Dash went wide-eyed at what she just heard. A pony… not a normal pony… an Alicorn pony who did not do any sports or gymnastics resisted the dizziness?

She then made an assertive, emotionless look on me.

"Okay…" she said calmly, trying to breathe out her shock. "Twilight, won't you mind if I take him for a flying lesson?"

"Never mind." Twilight said.

"Right." She then made a firm look. "Alex… follow me."

 _Fields outside Ponyville_

Few minutes later. We're in an open field, ideally flat. But, to my great horror, Rainbow Dash insisted to go on a high cliff. Since I didn't know how to fly, she chose a short but tiring path up to the cliff.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash…" I sighed, still too afraid. "All I need to do is flap my wings in mid-air as I jump from it?"

"Not really." Rainbow Dash told me.

"What do you…" I asked in panic.

Rainbow Dash really meant it, she kicked me out of the cliff's edge. Now I was falling.

I was really scared. What if I crash to the ground? Oh, no! I was nearly touching the ground when I started flapping my wings gently… It was unbelievable. Now, instead of falling, I was freely soaring through the sky, climbing higher, and higher…

Dash just had her jaw dropped seeing me flying like this. Soon I stopped and tried to hang in mid-air.

"Dash… I made it…" I said to her. "But… I think I was too slow."

"Doesn't matter how fast you were flying. Only thing that matters is that you made it at the first try!" she yelled.

Now, I shot off really fast. So fast that I couldn't just believe it. Now it was another sharp turn… and a dive deep below…

"ALEX! WATCH OUT!" Dash yelled, thinking I was about to crash.

But she was wrong. I made another sharp climb, then rolling through the sky and trying to avoid clouds.

"Sweet Celestia, I'm flying! I'm really flying!" I shouted with a big smile. Now, another idea came to mind. If I could just dive from a really high altitude…

"Okay, Dash. I wanna do it! DO NOT SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled.

Then, I flew even higher than the most clouds were… Rainbow Dash couldn't see me…

"Alex? Where are… ARE YOU MAD?! YOU WILL CRASH FROM THIS ALTITUDE!" she yelled, clearly terrified and worried.

Now I was diving down at an incredible speed. So fast somepony else could find it difficult, but…

"I can do it…" I mumbled. I was still diving when I already saw the ground. "I can do it! I CAN DO IT!"

"YOU ARE GONNA CRASH… AAAAAAAAHH!"

BOOM!

A massive explosion blew Rainbow Dash off her hooves. Now I was soaring through the sky with a great speed, making those seemingly impossibly difficult sharp turns and rolls. But how was that possible? I was still asking myself the same question. How can it be possible? If previously I was a failure… then how the hay is this supposed to happen?

Now I realized why it was so. Everypony… they're all my friends. They made me believe again. They definitely changed my life into a better life.

This moment of joy didn't last too long, however. Because suddenly I heard a scream.

 _A small town_

Finally, I made a really soft landing in a neighborhood of a small country town. The sign showed it was Appleloosa. I heard that Applejack really wanted to visit this place, and she did it. She somehow mentioned her cousin Braeburn, who was actually living there.

The scream was gone. I went on a little investigation. Nothing I did see there… until I poked my head from a corner of a nearby house.

In a little distance I saw some stallions beating up a young mare.

"Yeah, she was so foolish to steal small but important thing!" One of them shrugged.

"Power? Hell yeah, you can just dream, stupid little bitch!" Another one yelled.

"You have proved to us you are nothing but a power hungry thief!" The third called. "Hey, maybe this boy down here will help us? HEY, YOU THERE!"

I was astonished at first of the call. Deep inside, I felt worried for the mare and angry for the stallions.

"Yeah, how can I help ya, dudes?" I asked.

"I think you might mute her, you can use your magic!" Their leader told me.

When I stepped closer, I was totally astonished what I saw. It was the same pony who stole Twilight's crown something like three years ago. Sunset Shimmer, now she lied on the ground, crying and bruised, not to mention she was bleeding. The only thing I felt was that I was so worried.

"Okay guys." I called with a firm voice. "This… is what she deserves."

I casted a swift spell against the bullies. Soon, they were mute. As they tried to talk, there was total silence… nearly, as Sunset was still sobbing.

"Now boys, I'm gonna report you to Princess Twilight Sparkle. And don't think you can get away from us!"

The bullies were so shocked that they ran away in great fear.

"You thought I will mute you?" I said to Sunset, now with a worried look. "No… I know you deserve better…"

"D-do you forgive me?" She asked with tears. "After all… I did?"

I then made a big smile. "Yes."

With these words, I took her hooves into mine as she made a joyful smile, even if her eyes were filling with tears. But now… these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of hope and joy. She stood up on her hooves and gave me a really, really big hug. "THANK YOU!" she yelled.


End file.
